Feliz cumpleaños Law
by beta98
Summary: para celebrar el cumpleaños de Law he escrito un fic de LawxOc Hoy es el cumpleaños de Law, tú capitan, de quien te enamoraste a primera vista y creas un plan para que fuera el mejor dia de su vida, ¿Podrás hacer que sea su mejor dia?, descubrelo


Feliz cumpleaños, Law

Llevabas ya 10 meses en la tripulación de Law, te uniste porque te enamoraste de él a primera vista, no eres una persona muy fuerte, ni si quieras sabes porque te acepto, siempre intentabas llamarle la atención, pero pasaba de ti, hoy si que lo conseguirías, ya que hoy es su cumpleaños, el cumpleaños de la persona que amas, el de Trafalgar Law , tenías un plan pensado para esto, conseguirías que se fijara en ti antes de que se acabe el día

5 A.M

Sabes, que Law nunca duerme , pero esa noche conseguiste que se durmiera y no se despertaría en unas hora y empezaste con los preparativos, le pediste al cocinero que te dejara la cocina y él te dejo. Law no le gustaba los dulces, bueno sí, el chocolate, siempre que podía lo comía así que intentarías prepararle una tarta de chocolate, en la anterior isla compraste todo lo necesario y te pusiste en ello.

Empezaste a prepararlo pero te confundiste en la masa, se te quemó la tarta, exploto la tarta y dejaste la cocina hecha un asco, cuando te distes cuenta, ya eran las 9:00 AM y Law ya estaba despierto detrás de ti

-¿(..)-ya que estás haciendo?-pregunta

Tú le respondes que querías preparar el desayuno pero se te quemo todo ya que no eras muy buena cocinera, él te miro a los ojos, tú pudiste ver esos ojos grises que tanto te encantaba, hipnotizado te quedaste quieta y él se fue, entró el cocinero y te echo una buena bronca, no te dejaría pasar nunca más a la cocina

La primera fase había salido mal, pero aun quedaban tres más, no fallarías.

Mientras Law estaba en la barandilla leyendo un libro de anatomía de los Reyes Marinos, te acercaste despacio y sin que él se diera cuenta le gritas con todas tus fuerzas felicidades y del susto se cae al mar, Sachi, salta al mar y coge a Law, después de un rato, Law se despierta y te mira con odio y te manda a fregar los suelos del sótano y sin comer como castigo.

Segunda fase fallada y la tercera tampoco podrías hacerla porque te quedarías encerrada en el sótano limpiando, cuando terminaste de limpiar tenías hambre, llevabas 6 horas limpiando, ya eran las 20:00 , habías estado todo el día en el sótano limpiando por una idiotez, pero aun quedaba la última fase, su regalo, entregarle su regalo, un libro raro de 1456 paginas sobre enfermedades incurables, fuiste a tu camarote a por el libro y te fuiste a buscarle, no lo encontrabas y preguntaste a media tripulación, después de estar buscando durante dos horas, Bepo te dice que estaba en la enfermería y no querían que le molestara, pero como solo te quedaba dos horas, incumpliría esa orden y se lo darías.

Llamas a la puerta y preguntas si puedo pasar, pero Law te dice que no le moleste, pero como si no hubieras escuchado, entras y ves como Law estaba sentado leyendo un libro, justo el mismo libro que le habías comprado, no habías hecho nada bien, ninguna de las fases que tenías preparado pudiste cumplirlas, te quedaste quieta mirando al infinito, Law te pregunta, ¿Qué quieres?, tú dejas su regalo en el suelo y te vas a tu camarote sin mirar atrás, entras y te pones en tu cama a llorar, habías fallado, no servías para nada, te repetías mientras lloraba, en silencio, no sabes cuanto tiempo llevabas en la cama llorando, pero eso sí, alguien llamo a la puerta, tu le dijiste que te dejaran en paz, pero abren la puerta y aparece Law mirándote, se acerca a tu cama y tú te tapas con la sabanas para que no te vea llorar, Él se acerca y te levanta la sabana, te mira y te dice

-me ha gustado tu tarta de chocolate, aunque estaba un poco quemada, gracias por haberme felicitado ,aunque me haya caído por la borda por tu culpa, me hizo muy feliz y aun me queda mi regalo de cumpleaños

Tú le responde diciendo que el regalo que le tenías para él , con el que habías ahorrado durante varios meses, no servía para nada y empezate a llorar, él te levanta la cabeza y con una mano te limpia las gotas y se acerca a tus labios besándote, tú te sorprendes y te quedas de piedra

-Sabes (…)-ya , yo te quiero, desde ese momento que te vi y me sorprendió cuando me pediste que si podías unirte-dice

-A mi tu también me gustas, pero nunca te fijabas en mi-le respondes mirándole a la cara

-Si que me fijaba-dice tumbándome en la cama y besándome

Os empezais a besar, a quitaros la ropa, estuvisteis haciendo el amor durante mucho rato no se cuanto tiempo fue, pero, cuando terminasteis, Law te dijo al oído que era el mejor regalo que le habían hecho en el mundo, tú te alegraste al oír esas palabras y desde entonces estáis saliendo juntos.

Para Law fue el mejor regalo de cumpleaños y para ti la mejor noche de tu vida

FIN


End file.
